


I'm A Mess - Frerard One Shot

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Bets & Wagers, Blink Nurse Frank, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Co-worker Pete, Co-workers, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gags, Greasy - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, House Party, M/M, Manwhore, Messy, Panties, Party, Partying, Rimming, Sexting, Sweeney Todd Gerard, Tattoo Kink, body bashing, pizza deliverer, snapchat pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: A birthday story for @Motherpanic and @FrankIero. Happy Ieroween!Frank is a slutty sex deprived thirty year old pizza delivery guy, with no life. He ends up tipsy and alone at a Halloween party dressed as the Blink Nurse, and things get super heated when he meets a certain man dressed as Sweeney Todd.





	I'm A Mess - Frerard One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> SMUT AND BODY BASHING WARNING

Frank sat on the fucked up shitty couch he called a bed and lit up a cigarette, his eyes half-lidded with mirth, as he puffed out the white smoke and watched it swirl up into the air.

He ran his free hand through his slightly greasy long hair, causing the grown out strands to fall messily over his ears and forehead, but they smelled warm and comforting like home.

He scrolled through the pictures he'd been sent today, as he scrubbed the slight stubble on his chin and just let himself admire them, feeling his pants begin to tighten over the numerous provocative photos people had sent him.

Frank slid down till he was almost flat and rested the phone against his chubby stomach, sticking his cigarette between his teeth. He unabashedly shoved his hand down his pants and palmed his dick through his boxers, muffledly moaning with pleasure.

Although Frank was short compared to most guys, he still packed some heat. He was thick as fuck, even though he was pretty much average sized when it came to length, he more than made up for it in girth.

Once he was fully hard, he ripped off his jeans and slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his aching cock and pumping, as he scrolled through the pictures.

It didn't take him long at all to get off, having already been riled up from the dirty sexts he'd gotten earlier.

Frank loved his job as a pizza delivery guy.

It didn't mean he made a lot of money, but it meant he met a lot of hot single sluts, who were willing to provide him with enough free porn to last him forever. Plus, sometimes he got free one night stands as means of paying for the pizza.

Sure Frank ate the bill on those, but if it got him laid, he really didn't care.

The bad thing was, none of those people wanted to actually date a sad no life pizza guy.

So at the end of the day, no matter how many numbers and pictures Frank got, he still spent many nights alone, just delivering pizzas to crack addicts, video game nerds, and getting yelled at by his boss, who was an asshole slob, that fucked some of the girl workers in his office from time to time for raises.

It was that or sitting at home alone doing what he just did.

Frank just lay there in his cum soaked boxers for a bit, finishing his cigarette, as he came down from his sex high.

After he was done, he tossed the dying butt in the ashtray on the table beside him, took a quick picture of the mess he made, and sent it to several numbers with a 'look what you make me do', before he rolled over and turned off the lights.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He slammed his hand down on the button and groaned.

The room smelled like sex, cigarettes, and stale pizza, making Frank groan again and burry his face in his pillow.

"Frank, get your ass up!" he heard his friend Devon yell from the kitchen.

"Fuck you," he mumbled into his pillow.

The words barely left his mouth, before there was a sharp stinging pain in his ass and a loud smack.

Frank bolted up right and turned to see what the hell Devon's problem was.

"Frank if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed right now, you're going to be late and if you're late again, you're gonna be fired. Then I'm going to have to kick you out, because there is no way that I'm paying your rent again. And it smells like ass in here, could you, I don't know, clean every once in a while. Bad enough you live on my couch, don't need you fucking up the house too."

Frank sat back on the couch and sighed, running his hand over his face, and let out a loud whine, as he reluctantly threw off his covers.

"Wet dream?" Devon questioned, pointing to Frank's soiled boxers with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Frank spoke with a smug smile, as he waltzed off toward the bathroom.

"You're disgusting you know that? Being a snapchat pornstar isn't something to be proud of," he scolded his friend, but Frank just ignored him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Frank got to work, his boss was standing right there, fucking waiting for him.

His thick Brooklyn accent rang out through the whole shop, even though Frank was standing right in front of him.

"What the fuck Frank! You're almost late again!" He got right in his face and held up three fingers, "That's the third time this week I've had to warn you. Third time!"

Frank scrunched up his face at the fat old bastard's pedo-stache and foul breath, pushing the man's big hand out of his face.

"I wasn't fucking late though, so I don't see the fucking problem. How come you never bust Pete's balls huh? Just look at him. He's way too fucking happy for this early in the morning, much less, to be working a dive job like this on a Friday."

Frank just shook his head, and pushed past the old man, who just stood there seething with his arms crossed.

Pete looked up at the sound of his name and smiled, as if to prove Frank's point.

"Hey Frankie! How are you this fine morning?"

Frank just groaned and trudged past his overly happy 'supposed' friend.

"Aww, don't be like that Frankie," Pete consoled, a concerned look on his face, as he placed a hand on Frank's shoulder, "He means well. He just doesn't want to have to fire you."

"I told you not to call me that, fucker," Frank spat and shook off Pete's hand, going over to the order display to see the deliveries he had to make so far.

He couldn't believe it was only eight thirty in the morning, and already he had ten orders.

Who the fuck want's pizza at eight thirty in the morning, much less, ten people? Frank just could never figure it out.

He sighed and grabbed a pizza box of each of the kinds he needed and started shoving them into the black heat seal bags to keep them hot.

Pete slapped his arm lightly, "Hey, how bout we make a little bet today, huh? Make things more interesting."

Frank eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of bet?"

"You and me see how fast we can get all our deliveries done today. The first one done, the other owes him a favor."

"Fuck off. That's stupid. I'm not doing that. You'll just make me give you another fucking blow job like you did last time, and there's no fucking-way I'm doing that again."

"What? No I won't," Pete defended, "and what was so wrong with that anyway? I thought you liked dick?"

"I do, I just don't enjoy getting my throat wrecked by your fucking dick ring, dumb ass!" Frank swatted his chest, "I swear I sounded like I ate gravel for a week after that."

Pete gave him a weak shrug and an apologetic smile, mumbling "Sorry."

Frank just shook his head and turned away, "No deal."

Pete grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him again.

"Yeah, but I won't ask you to do that this time, and think about it, if you win, I have to do what you want. You could get me back for it..."

Frank didn't look convinced, so Pete added, "And I'll stop doing bets."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He thought about it for a bit but decided against it and turned back to the pizzas.

"No! Just leave me the fuck alone. God, you'd think you had the hots for me or some shit."

"Pussy."

Frank whipped around at that, furious. He was not going to let some loudmouth like Pete call him a pussy.

"What did you just call me?"

Pete just crossed his arms and smirked, tilting his head to one side, all cocky, "You heard me."

Frank glared at him and growled a "fuck you", grabbing another pizza box harshly and slamming it into a black bag.

Pete grinned from ear-to-ear and skipped off to grab his orders.

"See you when I win Frankie."

Frank grimaced at the nickname again and flipped Pete off, even though he had already left.

It was going to be a long day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank jumped in his crappy beat up old black sedan and raced from house to house, speeding like a bat out of hell to get to each one. He had to win this stupid bet if it killed him, or he'd never hear the end of it.

He made all his deliveries in record time, barely staying to grab the cash from the costumers and leave. Which was really saying something for Frank, considering he didn't get a single number or hook up.

He just got back and was about to celebrate, when he saw Pete sitting down at one of the chairs sipping on a Coke and letting out a smug sigh, upon seeing him.

Frank just glared at him and swore under his breath, just waiting for the dreaded words from his friend.

He pulled the chair across from him, out harshly, with a loud scrap of metal against tile, and collapsed in it, his arms folded on the table.

"Let's just get this over with. What do you want?"

Pete pushed away his empty glass and stretched up, popping his back, taking his time answering.

"Haven't decided yet."

"So when will you be 'decided'?"

"Don't know."

Frank sighed and buried his head in his arms, mumbling into the table.

"I hate you so much."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was at home later, texting some hottie to make up for all his losses earlier that day, when he got a message from Pete and groaned.

Pete: Come to this sick Halloween party tomorrow @ 9pm! Here's the address

104th N. Fenton Ave. Apartment 10

8:42pm

Frank: No.

8:43pm

Pete: Dude! You owe me. You lost the bet

8:43pm

Frank: Fine.

8:45pm

Pete: Oh, and you have to come dressed up

8:45pm

Pete: as the Blink nurse

8:46pm

Frank: Hell no!

8:46pm

Pete: You owe me!

8:47pm

Pete: Plus, I already got you the costume.

8:47pm

Frank: Fine! >:(

8:45pm

\----------------------------------------------------------

Frank walked into the party, his large chunky red stripper heels clicking against the floor as he made his way through the living room.

The white dress was extremely tight, clinging to the thick curve of his love handles and doing nothing to hide the beer gut he had out front. He felt so self-conscious at first and would have still been mad at Pete, if it weren't for the fact that several guys and girls were already making eyes at him, but he didn't care.

He just twirled his fingers in his long hair, snapping his gum, and waltzed past them, swinging his hips and giving them all a show.

This was the one time that Frank was grateful for his thick pecks, seeing as he was a little chunky. They curved just perfectly, so that the red push up bra he was wearing, looked nice and not empty against his chest. Although, the matching red thong was starting to ride up his ass a bit.

He walked through to the kitchen where the beer was and grabbed a couple, making sure to pour himself a shot to start off.

If he was going to be stuck at this party dressed as a slutty nurse, then he was going to have to be drunk enough to work it.

He took a sip of his beer, letting the light hoppy flavor swirl around on his tongue, before he swallowed it, enjoying it a little before he chugged it down.

The living room was full of people in costumes of all kinds, turning the mass into a sea of color and dancing bodies in the swirling party lights. He didn't know anyone here and Pete had ditched him before he even got through the front door, for some guy named Mikey. Whoever the fuck that was.

Stupid manwhore.

He decided to give dancing a try, even if he didn't know anyone here. It was probably the best way to meet anyone, and if he was lucky, hopefully get laid. If not, he'd still get to dance up on some hot people, and that was almost as fun.

Frank swigged back his second beer as he tried to carefully make his way on the dance floor.

He saw a group of pretty girls dancing together and Frank weaved over to them, smiling at them as he approached.

It didn't take long for them to start dancing up on him, and he notice more than a few guys start to get jealous.

He just pretended not to notice, taking shots every time someone serving them came around, stopping once his head started to feel fuzzy and happy.

This was right where he wanted to be.

There were quite a few guys eyeing him now, but none of them had plucked up the courage to come actually do something about it, which was making Frank a little frustrated, so he started to get more dirty with his dancing, swinging his hips, spinning around, and grinding back on some of the girls.

That's when he noticed someone he hadn't seen before.

A man dressed like the Johnny Depp version of Sweeney Todd, stood by the wall eyeing him with a lopsided smirk on his lips.

He was gorgeous, his long black messy hair swept back on top and framed his face perfectly, the white streak in it just like Depps. He was extremely pale, but in a pretty sort of way that left you breathless, and his eyes were edged with a deep heathery shadow.

Frank knew right away he wanted this guy and he wasn't leaving till he at least got his number.

But he got distracted when another guy came up to him instead, blocking his view of the hot guy who had caught his eye.

"Hey cutie. Wanna dance?"

Frank stuttered for a bit, his cloudy brain not wanting to from proper words to respond, but luckily he didn't have to.

A pair of hands landed on either side of his hips and he felt someone press up against him from behind.

"Sorry, this one's taken," they spoke smugly and the other guy left in a huff.

Frank spun around to see who it was and came face to face with the Sweeney Todd guy.

Damn, he was even more beautiful up close, his eyes shining in the party lights.

The guy just smiled back at him and spun him around to the way they were before and started dancing with him.

Frank felt his heart leap in his chest in excitement and his stomach warm with lust. He wanted this guy badly and now he was pressed up against his ass, pulling Frank's hips back against him and grinding on him to the bass beat.

"You look pretty sugar, but I have to ask, what's with the nurse outfit?" The guy purred in his ear.

Frank groaned and hung his head a bit with a sheepish smile.

"I lost a bet."

The guy just chuckled and shook his head.

After a moment he spoke again.

"I'm Gerard, by the way."

Frank looked back over his shoulder and smiled, his heart giving a flutter of excitement at the possible prospect that this was going somewhere, feeling confident and bubbly from the alcohol.

"Frank," he replied.

Gerard gave his hips a small squeeze and leaned in, running his tongue slowly up the shell of his ear, sending a jolt of pleasure through Frank's whole body and causing him to shiver with desire.

"How bout we take this somewhere more, private?" Gerard whispered huskily in his ear and Frank felt his pants tighten in anticipation.

He nodded so fast he thought his head was gonna come off and soon he was being pulled from the living room, hurrying after Gerard, everything blurring at the edges, as they weaved their way to one of the upstairs rooms.

Before he knew it, Frank was being pushed through a doorway, just as Gerard turned and locked it behind them.

Frank instantly kicked off his heels and slammed Gerard up against the door the second he was facing him, and kissed him sloppily and passionately, his thick tattooed fingers tangling in the other man's messy black locks, as he wrapped his white stocking clad legs around his waist and arched up to kiss him better.

Gerard moaned into the kiss, their lips gliding hungrily over each other and their tongues dancing together like all they could taste was that moment, stretching on forever and they never want it to end.

He grabbed ahold of Frank's ass in both hands, squeezing hard and making him throw his head back and bite his lip, rocking his hips softly against Gerard's and feeling their hard cocks rub against each other, only Gerard's pants and Frank's panties separating the two, but that was still far too much clothing for Frank.

He hopped back down and instantly dropped to his knees in front of him, panting, as he came eye level with Gerard's crotch.

He could clearly see the outline of his huge boner through the tight black leather pants and he gulped harshly, beyond desperate after seeing how big Gerard was.

Frank wasted no time at all, leaning forward and licking over the thick bulge in the smooth butter soft material, all inhibitions lost, mouthing over the tip which he could clearly see, and feeling it twitch against his lips, the heat radiating through the spit slicked leather against his tongue, and giving him such a rush.

But Frank needed more, he needed Gerard in his mouth now. He needed to taste him, smell him, feel him pushing down his throat, drawing tears and chocking him.

God he needed him so bad.

Frank sucked in a breath through his teeth and let out a gravely groan, his fingers scrabbling desperately at the black leather, trying to get the material out of his way, but it was too tight and he was practically ripping it, trying to yank it down the other man's thighs with deft fingers.

Gerard jerked him up by a hand full of his hair, making Frank wince in pain, but at the same time incredibly turned on.

"On the bed now! Hands and knees fucker," Gerard growled in his face and tossed him off.

As soon as he was let go, Frank scrambling over to the bed to do as he was told.

He crawled into the middle of the bed, looking back at Gerard over his shoulder with a sly smirk.

He felt incredibly sexy, dipping his back and sticking his ass out so that the short little white dress he was in, rode up, presenting himself to the other man, showing the milky white skin of his ass and the curve of his balls stretching out the material of the red lace thong he was wearing.

Frank scraped his teeth over his bottom lip and licked over it lightly, as he looked at Gerard through half lidded eyes, hungry for the sex they were about to have.

"Eyes forward," Gerard barked and Frank whipped his head back around, listening as he heard the other man undressing behind him.

The knot in his stomach tightened in anticipation, and he could feel the lace digging painfully into his aching cock, which was now leaking so bad, he had a big wet spot at the head and it was making him whine.

Soon the bed dipped behind him and there was a sharp crack, as he felt a stinging pain in his ass, making him yelp and jump a bit.

"God just look at you, such a pretty little whore. I bet you can't wait for me to just, eat you up," Gerard chuckled and Frank felt him lean forward, hiking up the white fabric of his dress and running his tongue slowly over the exposed flesh.

Frank whined and dug his fingers into the sheets, his head thrown back and his thighs shaking in desperation. He was getting so riled up, he wasn't sure he was going to last long when they actually got down to it, but he damn sure was going to try.

He felt Gerard's fingers tangle in the sides of his thong and slowly start to pull it down, as he trailed kisses over every inch of the newly exposed flesh and finally freeing Frank's dick with a soft slap up against his belly.

Once the panties were down his thighs, Frank started trying to kick them off desperately, tired of all the teasing, but they only got tangled in his tipsy state and then he felt another sharp smack across his ass, making him yelp.

"Calm the fuck down and behave slut, or I'll only draw this out more. Make you so desperate you'll be crying and begging me to let you cum," Gerard growled and punctuated his words by grabbing a handful of the delicate panties and literally tearing them off of him.

The sound of the lace shredding and the sting of the material digging into his thighs as it happened, drove Frank even crazier and his arms buckled under him, making him fall forward.

Gerard snarled and grabbed a hold of both Frank's ass cheeks roughly, digging his nails into the soft flesh and spreading him open.

"Is this what you want, you dirty little whore? You want me to be rough, to dominate your little ass, make you mine, mark you up, cum all over your fucking face? Huh?"

Frank just moan unabashedly into the pillow in response because he wanted all those things and more and his brain was screaming at him to get to it now.

Gerard tightened his grip, making Frank hiss in pain, as the other man grit his teeth, channeling his inner dom.

"I asked you a question. Answer me slut!"

Frank turned his head to the side panting, his face all red and his hair a mess, sweat already starting to bead up and his eyeliner smudged.

"Yes, fuck yes, please sir, ruin me, make me yours, cum all over me, please. Anything, just, ughhhhh," he groaned and shoved his ass back more, feeling Gerard's nails scrap against his sensitive skin, sending glorious sensation of pain and pleasure right to Frank's now freed dick.

"Please," he whimpered.

Gerard just chuckled darkly and traced his thumb teasingly against his puckered entrance, making Frank let out a string of curses.

"Such a good little cumslut," he purred.

Then he leaned forward, flicking his tongue across the sensitive area and slicking it with his spit, pulling back just a bit and blowing on it lightly, causing Frank to keen and bury his head in the pillow again.

Gerard spit harshly against his fluttering hole and pressed his index finger in, working it in and out, pulling more blissful moans from the shorter man.

Frank was loving every second of it and more, and then, Gerard just buried his face in Frank's ass shoved his tongue in, working it against the rim of muscle and savoring the taste, making Frank completely fall apart.

He was moaning so loud, even through the pillow, it was ridiculous.

He could hear his own heart thudding violently in his chest and pounding in his ears, but the angle was killing his neck and he couldn't breathe with his face smashed into the pillow.

Frank pushed himself back up shakily to his hands and knees, but then Gerard shoved his tongue into him started lapping at his insides and his teeth nipping at his rim.

Frank let out a loud string of curses mixed with the other man's name, with no concern for how loud he was being at all, because right now, his stupid tipsy brain could care less about the noise with how good everything felt.

But it must have been pretty loud, because someone banged once loudly on the door, causing both of them to jump.

"You just can't keep your fucking mouth shut, can you, you dirty whore?" Gerard hissed in a whisper at Frank, clearly flaring with anger.

Suddenly Frank was jerked around to face him, making him fall back on his butt and hands, his dick thumping up against his chubby, still clothed stomach, and he looked up at Gerard with big nervous and sad, almost innocent eyes.

He felt as if he were a little kid in trouble, but inside, the fear of what Gerard might do, was only spiking his adrenaline and making him even more turned on if that was possible.

"Open," Gerard commanded and Frank did as he said, before the other man balled up the panties he'd ripped off him and shoved them in his mouth.

Frank felt the rough material on his tongue and he closed his eyes, letting out a muffled moan, as he felt himself start to salivate, his cock aching to be touched.

That was, until Gerard moved his hands up and started to undo the buttons of Frank's dress.

Frank instantly tried to push him away, making muffled cries through the gag, fear over taking his features.

He didn't want Gerard to see his fat belly. He already looked obscene in the tight white dress, but at least it hid the stretch marks and the distorted tattoos that ran just below his belly button where the worst of his chub was.

Frank was instantly reminded of how fat and disgusting he felt, and tears begin to roll down his face, as he struggled to get enough air in through his nose due to the gag in his mouth.

He hadn't had to take his shirt off for sex since he gained weight, being too embarrassed to. Which had worked out fine so far, since he didn't have to when he was giving blow jobs or hand jobs and other than that, no one cared as long as they could get at his ass or dick.

But Gerard must have noticed that something was wrong, because he instantly removed the gag and pulled Frank to him in a hug, petting his sweaty greasy hair softly and whispering comforting words to him until he calmed down.

The other man kissed the top of Frank's head and he pulled away from him sniffling, and hung his head in humiliation and shame. He felt so stupid for ruining the moment with his stupid insecurities, but he just couldn't do it.

He hoped Gerard would be understanding and just fuck him in the ass already, because even though his boner had gone down some from the fear and sadness he felt, his balls were starting to ache. Plus, he just wanted to get this over with now, so he could get wasted and forget all about it.

"Frankie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Gerard whispered softly, and Frank felt him tilt his chin up so he'd meet his eyes.

"N-no," Frank's voice came out kind of harsh from the emotional pain that was still threatening to choke him.

"Then what happened?"

Frank turned his face away from him then, sniffling a bit before he answered.

"Because...because I'm fat Gerard. I...I don't want you to see me. Not like that," his voice slowly became more ragged.

"So...so disgusting," he finally whispered and tears flooded his eyes again.

He was so done. He didn't want to be on this strange bed anymore, crying in front of a stranger, who he was supposed to be having sex with, about how ugly he was.

He tried to get up to leave, but Gerard grabbed his arm.

"Hey, hey. Don't think that," he soothed, as he gently pulled Frank near him.

"Just look what the thought of your sexy soft belly and sides do to me," he continued, motioning his head down.

Frank looked down between Gerard's legs and saw that he was hard enough to drive nails.

Frank's mouth dropped open in shock.

He couldn't believe that Gerard was getting so turned on by him still, even the parts of himself he hated, Gerard couldn't seem to get enough of.

Suddenly the other man's lips were on his and he closed his eyes, moaning softly into the kiss and feeling overwhelmed with emotion that Gerard thought his chub was sexy, as they mouthed at each other hungrily, both of Gerard's hands tugging through his hair and fucking it up even more.

Then he felt himself being tilted backwards till he was laying on his back and Gerard straddled his hips, his thick cock resting against Frank's semi, but Gerard moved his hand down between them and pushed his out of the way as he shifted up a bit, so that his own was resting between just their bellies.

Gerard started rolling his hips down against him, making little whinny whimpers in the back of his throat, probably do to the over amount of friction from the material, and moving both his hands down to claw at Frank's thick love handles.

But after a moment, Gerard shifted up, breaking the kiss, so that he was practically sitting on Frank's stomach, as he continued to rock his hips, grinding down against him and Frank practically died, because it looked like Gerard was riding him, and that was a sheer glimpse of heaven if Frank ever saw one, and he groaned loudly.

Gerard had his mouth open in a soft 'o' and his eyes closed, panting and whimpering, as he concentrated on the sensation of rubbing down on Frank's fleshy pudge.

Frank suddenly felt hot all over, practically sweating to death, as the heat of desire that radiated through them both filled the whole room and made him feel smothered in the stupid tight dress.

Frank let out a frustrated grunt and just thought 'fuck it'.

He quickly grabbed Gerard's hands and pulled them up to the buttons on the dress, trusting him slightly upon seeing now that the other man wasn't lying.

Gerard looked down at him questioning if it was alright, but quickly scrambled to unbutton the outfit as soon as Frank nodded yes.

Gerard stilled his hips, quickly undid the dress, and got off, helping Frank out of the tight outfit.

As soon as he'd thrown it to the floor, the other man was on Frank again, this time, mouthing and licking at his stomach and the tattoos there.

"God, Frank, you're...mmm, you're so fucking beautiful. So fucking perfect," Gerard moaned muffledly between pants of breath.

Frank just closed his eyes and tangled his hands in Gerard's hair, feeling so happy and adored for the first time. No one had ever made him feel this good about himself, ever.

He felt Gerard mouth down his happy trail to his cock, licking at it and making Frank moan loudly and start getting desperate again.

"Fucking, Gerard! Fuck me already, shit!"

Gerard cursed and pulled away, grabbing the panties again and bringing them to Frank's mouth.

"What did I tell you about shutting your whore mouth?" Gerard growled with a smirk and pushed them in his mouth with a wink.

Frank keened and bucked his hips up, clawing at Gerard's biceps and dragging him toward him impatiently.

Gerard got the hint but instead of doing what Frank was begging him to, he just shifted up and straddled Frank's belly again, this time rubbing skin to skin, having to bite his lip to silence a moan, and threw his head back.

Frank could feel Gerard's dick sliding back and forth against him, slicking him with pre-cum and making him crazy. He really wanted Gerard to stop his teasing and get on with it already.

He whined and writhed beneath him, a complete mess, trying to push at his knees to get him to get the hint.

Gerard just chuckled and stilled his hips.

"Such an eager slut. Fine I'll give you what you want alright."

He shuffled back and grabbed both of Frank's thighs, throwing his feet up over both his shoulders and lined himself up with his entrance.

He spit harshly on his cock and against Frank's hole, and then shoved in quickly, making Frank grit his teeth and cry out loudly even through the gag, pain ricocheting up his spine. Gerard's huge cock making him feel way too full too fast.

Gerard gripped tightly to his lovehandles and jerked his ass back toward him, pounding into him with an animalistic fury.

"Fuck, Frankie. So fucking tight. So fucking perfect," Gerard started running his mouth again but Frank fucking loved every second of it.

He just arched his back, balling up the blankets in his fists, as his head swam with pleasure, pain, and alcohol.

He could feel a knot in his stomach coiling tighter and tighter each time Gerard slammed into him, because at this angle, he was brushing against Frank's prostate with every thrust.

Frank's eyes were rolling back into his head from how good it felt, and he was drooling so much, he could feel it had soaked through the material and started dribbling down his chin.

Sweat was sticking to every inch of Frank's skin, pooling on his chest and throat, and the only sounds, aside from the distant thump of the bass from downstairs, were Gerard's soft grunts and his balls slapping against Frank's ass obscenely.

Frank felt like he was in absolute paradise, melting into the bed, as he was fucked good and hard.

But then Gerard angled his hips and started doing shallow thrusts straight up into his prostate over and over, and Frank felt the air ripped from his lungs.

He scrunched up his eyes and completely started losing his mind.

He was so close now, it felt like he was going to cum at any second, but just as he was reaching that point, Gerard pulled out and dropped his legs back onto the bed.

Frank just glared up at him and was about to protest, when Gerard slapped his ass harshly.

"Get your ass up and turn around."

Frank quickly scrambled to his hands and knees like he was earlier, and Gerard shuffled up behind him again.

"Fuck Frankie! Look at all these tattoos. So fucking gorgeous babe, but this one, is definitely my favorite," his voice was laced with desire and admiration, as he traced his finger over the skull and snake tattoo just above Frank's ass crack, making him shiver with desire.

After a moment, Gerard growled, "Don't you dare fucking cum until I say you can. Got that slut?"

Frank didn't know how the hell he was going to keep it together for much longer, but he shook his head adamantly anyway.

"Good boy," he cooed.

Then Gerard was slamming back in, making Frank want to scream with pleasure, shoving his ass back to meet his thrusts like the greedy little whore he was, making them twice as hard.

The bed was banging against the headboard softly and the room was filled with the heady sweet scent of sweat, sex, and alcohol, and Frank would be damned if that wasn't the most beautiful thing.

He wanted this to keep going forever, but he felt his climax quickly growing higher again, as Gerard slammed into him from behind over and over, balls deep every time.

Then Frank was suddenly being jerked up by his hair, the pain radiating through his scalp, his back was pressed up against Gerard's chest, who continued to fuck into him, as one hand rooved over Frank's body, playing at his nipples and the other was pressed tightly over his mouth, holding the gag firmly in place well he whispered dirty things in his ear.

Gerard was now pounding dead on into Frank's prostate, even harder than before, and all the dirty talk was really getting him riled up, causing Frank to clench his jaw tightly, his fisted knuckles going white, as he struggled desperately to hold back his orgasm.

Frank could see his aching cock, bobbing up and down lightly with each thrust, red and leaking a steady string of pre-cum onto the bed, causing him to groan internally, his thighs shaking from the strain of holding back.

He felt like he was completely losing his mind. It was just a fuzzy blur of desperation and over the top pleasure, mixed with his already fucked up brain. All he wanted was to cum, but Gerard wasn't letting him.

"God Frankie, the way your ass just swallows up my dick. So good. Fuck, don't you dare fucking cum yet."

But there was no way that he was going to be able to hold on much longer. He'd never done anything like this before. It was always straight and to the point sex with everyone else, this was more intimate, more everything.

Frank felt tears start to sting his eyes, because he was trying to hold back a raging river and any second the damn was about to burst in him, and he'd have a complete nuclear meltdown.

But just when Frank thought he could go any longer, Gerard pulled out, and Frank couldn't decide if it was a relief or pure torture, leaving him right on the brink of orgasm. At this point, he was a balling, whimpering mess, his body shaking with desperation.

Gerard just chuckled in his ear and spun him around, pushing him back down again.

"On your back whore."

As soon as Frank hit the bed, he was writhing around again, his eyes flooded with desperate tears, as Gerard clamped a hand down over his mouth again.

"Now, touch yourself for me. Give me a show. Wanna watch you fucking cum all over yourself, like the dirty little slut you are," he growled in his face.

Frank didn't need to be told twice, he quickly took a hold of himself and pumped as fast as he could, his feet flat on the bed, arching his back off the mattress and screwing his eyes shut.

It felt like an eternity in Frank's mind, but after three or four strokes, Frank felt the intense pressure that had built up release and he was shooting thick hot ropes over himself, splattering all over his chest and stomach, his orgasm hitting him so hard he completely whited out, practically screaming behind the gag.

Then he collapsed back down onto the bed completely spent, panting and sweating all over.

Frank heard a soft slapping noise and he opened his blissed out heavy eyes, to see Gerard stood over him, jerking off over him, with his head thrown back, panting and Frank could have gotten hard all over again from the sight, if he weren't so damn tired.

Soon Gerard was biting down hard on his bottom lip, to barely suppress a moan, as he hit his orgasm, showering his hot load down, all over him and Frank felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Right after Gerard was done, he pulled the gag out of Frank's mouth, so he could breathe better, and scraped up as much of the cum as he could with his fingers, and stuck them in Frank's mouth.

He immediately lapped at the sticky white coated digits, sucking and savoring the taste of both himself and Gerard all mixed together against his tongue, and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Then Gerard went about licking up the rest off of Frank's stomach, who just ran his hands lovingly through Gerard's hair as he did it, so fucking blissed out and sex high, he thought he'd never come down.

After all of that, Gerard plopped down and laid his head on Frank's stomach, no doubt just as exhausted as him.

They lay like that in a peaceful silence for a while, just catching their breaths, until Gerard spoke.

"Frank...?" Gerard peeked an eye up at him, not lifting his head.

"Yeah, sugar."

"Come home with me, please?"

Frank thought for a minute and then laced his hand with Gerard's where it was resting on his tummy and smiled.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that. I'm glad I finally got it done. I seriously loved writing it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Have a great week.
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
